bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Crimson Day - Chapter 2: Natural Born Killer
Natural Born Killer is the second chapter of my sixteenth fanfiction, "Crimson Day". More Avenged Sevenfold song titles. I hope you like this chapter. Natural Born Killer At Fort Wellington, Jack and Lydia prepared for their training. Hajvarr didn't get to train either of them very often, since Jack used his bow, and Lydia used two small blades. Since neither of them used heavy weapons, Hajvarr didn't have a purpose in their training. Pale trained Lydia, and Henriett trained Jack. Lydia was very agile, fast, and stealthy, but not very skilled with her two daggers. She could fight perfectly fine, but compared to other warriors who had come before her, she was definitely worse. Her armor was designed to give her a lot of protection, but also allow her to move quickly and quietly. Jack was also very stealthy, but always preferred keeping a distance, and using his bow. He was a damn good shot, and never misses. His grandfather would have been very proud of him. Jack used many different types of arrows that allowed him to do many things. He had rope arrows that allowed him to reach higher places, water arrrows to extingush fire and allow him to sneak past unfriendly people, gas arrowed that knockout people and animals, explosive arrows that are used to make shit go "boom", blunt arrows that activate buttons and switches, and fire arrows that are used for a distraction. He also had broadhead arrows for if he ever needed to permeantely get someone out of his way. Jack was very different than his father. He didn't like using violence to solve a problem. His only melee weapon was non-lethel, and he didn't carry very many broadhead arrows. He would only harm someone if they were a serious threat to him. Jack was much better with his bow than Henriett was. He never missed at all. He always hit exactly where he wanted to hit. Even if the target was moving, he didn't miss. He mastered the use of all of his arrows, and even made some of them himself. He was very good at building things, which was very useful. Both Jack and Lydia were destined to be great warriors. Wherever Harold was, he would definitely be proud of them. The training began at 10:00 in the morning, and lasted for 90 minutes. After that, Jack and Lydia went home, but Henriett needed to speak to Pale and Hajvarr in the chapel. Pale sat in Harold's chair, but she still didn't think that it felt right. Henriett: The red sky is bothering me. This has never happened before, and I don't know what it means. Hajvarr: Maybe it's nothing. Henriett: I don't think so. Pale: You shouldn't be worried. Henriett: Well, I am. There's something else, too. Pale: What's that? Henriett: As I was leaving Yharnam, I saw a man digging in a field near the stables. She told Pale and Hajvarr about the man, and they seemed surprised by his description. The three agreed to let the truth reveal itself when the time was right. Henriett returned to Yharnam, and saw the Gravedigger sitting against Doctor Plague's old house, with his shovel in his lap, eating a chocolate bar. His hood still shrouded his face in a shadow, so it looked like his food was vanishing into the ether. When he saw Henriett approach him, he spoke to her. Gravedigger: Hello, my dear. Henriett: Why did you stop digging in that field? Gravedigger: I got bored. And I was hungry, so I decided to get a snack. Henriett: Of all the places that you could be right now, why here? Gravedigger: No reason. I have a nice view of.... nothing really. I don't know why I chose this spot. Henriett: Who are you? I want to know. The Gravedigger spoke in a riddle. Gravedigger: Some truths are better left unknown until the time is right. Henriett had no idea what he was talking about. Before she could ask him, he stood up, finished his snack, and walked away. She returned home, and made herself, Jack, and Lydia some food. Henriett told her children about the Gravedigger, and told them to keep an eye out for him. They had no idea why, but they knew that it must be important. Credits Thank you for reading chapter 2. Tell me what you think in the comments. Have a great day. Category:Blog posts